1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus, method and computer program for managing circuit optimization information that is used when a circuit parameter optimization program is used in the designing of an integrated circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Simulation is performed to evaluate performance of a design target circuit in analog integrated circuits. A circuit parameter optimization program is used in the simulation.
The circuit parameter optimization program is an electronic design automation (EDA) tool. The EDAM tool automatically determines circuit parameter values of a design target circuit, such as a size, resistance, and capacitance of a transistor, to achieve a preset circuit performance target.
Input to the circuit parameter optimization program includes information relating to a design target circuit, a simulation test bench circuit for measuring performance, simulation test input waveform, circuit performance evaluation function, circuit performance target value, designation of a variable value and range of the value. Output of the circuit parameter optimization program includes a design target circuit with the circuit parameter values thereof optimized and circuit performance evaluation results (simulation results).
The test bench and the performance evaluation function, used in design, are stored in a circuit parameter optimization program.
The performance evaluation function fed to the circuit parameter optimization program may be registered beforehand in a database (DB) and may be added to the DB subsequent to optimization.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-55960 discloses a recording medium that stores a “test bench,” a “test input waveform,” and “circuit specifications” with circuit topology associated therewith to optimize circuit parameter values.